The Long Way Home
by jagan-I
Summary: This is a continuation story of the anime right after Enishi's attack. Kenshin and Kaoru have been living happily untl an accident sets them apart...Better summry inside.Please review!Take it easy on me ok, it's my 1st RK fic! Enjoy!Guess who are married!
1. Default Chapter

Hello everyone! This is my new fic entitled "The Long Way Home". The story takes part after Enishi's(Tomoe's brother) attack on the Kenshin-gumi. For almost two years, there have been a relative peace in the country and of course, our Kenshin-gumi's lives. Megumi settled down in Aizu and Sanosuke went out of the country as a fugitive of the law. Yahiko left the dojo and lived on Sano's previous place. Kenshin and Kaoru, well they're together finally and are living a very peaceful life until, an accident sets them apart. Kenshin thought Kaoru was dead and it almost made him mad. Kaoru was actually alive, saved by a young man who has fallen in love with her. But there was still a problem, Kaoru has been seriously damaged by the event and has lost her memory!!! And the story begins... Will they ever find each other again... Find out! Enjoy!!!!  
  
The Long Way Home  
  
Chapter 1 Shattered  
  
Kenshin shielded his sensitive eyes from the somewhat harsh light of the setting sun. He smiled and took his time to marvel at the enthralling blend of orange, red, pink and purple that painted the sky. He would've stayed longer but duty calls. Taking the basket, full of raw food and spices, from the ground, he proceeded to the direction of his home, their home. It had been peaceful--this past 2 years of his life. After Enishi's attack, there had been no other serious disturbances that occurred in the country. As a matter of fact, the only concerns of the people today are the minor rebellions that ensue every now and then. It was hardly a threat though--of that, he was sure. Almost no deadly weapons involved. And for the past two years, he wasn't visited by any police or military official-- that's why it bothered him to find a number of policemen standing outside the Kamiya dojo. He frowned. He didn't like it one bit. He stopped right in front of them and managed a small smile to grace his lips. They all bowed at him in respect and he bowed back too.  
"I am glad to finally see you, Mr. Himura." a man who looks like the head of the pack spoke to him in a bossy tone. "My name is Hokushin Sanada, by the way."  
"I don't think it proper for us to be out here when my hope is just in front of us. Please come i--"  
"That won't be necessary." Hokushin cut him off.  
"Oh." was Kenshin's only reaction.  
"Police Chief Uramura requests your presence right away, Himura."  
"And when, precisely, is that 'right away', Mr. Sanada?"  
"Right now."  
"I see. What's this all about?"  
"I have nothing to say to you, besides; I don't have to answer your questions. My orders are to take you to the headquarters. No more, no less." Hokushin snapped.  
Kenshin kept his calm exterior. "Did he? I'm sorry but I cannot comply with his summon, Mr Sanada."  
"What?!"  
"I have many chores to do and--"  
"Trash! This is the police chief's orders, Himura. I say you come with me before I lose my patience!" Hokushin roared. The other police cringed visibly at this outburst.  
Kenshin merely blinked. "Tell him that I'm busy, good sir--"  
"You don't know who you're messing right now, Himura..."  
"I'm not going."  
"Why you--" Hokushin suddenly stopped as a cold glint flashed before the tiny man's eyes. He was frozen in his place. One of his men approached the cause of his sudden stiffening and heard him say--"I'm so sorry, Mr. Himura. We will be leaving now." He hadn't even noticed himself move until they were steps away. He glanced one more time to the disappearing figure of the redhead. He gritted his teeth, there was something about that guy that's really freaky. A tap on his shoulders brought his attention to the disturbed faces of his men.  
"Are you okay, sir?"  
"Of course I am!" Hokushin snapped. "I may be new here, but that doesn't mean I can't have the respect I should rightly received! Tell me, who the hell was that guy and why does Urumura wants him?!"  
"Um well... He's name is Kenshin Himura, that's all--"  
"I already know that, you baka!" Hokushin snorted. "He even got a stupid name!"  
"He's lucky that guy is out of earshot." one of his men whispered to no one in particular. Unfortunately for him, Hokushin heard it.  
"What did you say?"  
"Who me, sir? Nothing sir." the poor guy squeaked.  
"You don't want to make me angrier, now do you? Speak!"  
"Um.. Ah he's more than ah..how he looks, sir..."the guy stammered.  
Hokushin growled and gripped his collar. "What the hell do you mean by that?!"  
The poor guy flinched but managed to hold his gaze. "You should not have talked to that guy harshly, sir. He kind of resembled someone WE don't want to mess up."  
"Oh..." Hokushin trailed, sarcasm in its tone. "And who might that be?"  
"Why sir, didn't you see the almost faded cross mark on his cheek?"  
Whispering ensued. Hokushin growled again. "Are you insinuating that the short whimp is the Legendary... Battousai?" he hissed dangerously.  
"N-no, sir. Not really..."  
Hokushin snorted and threw the man to the side. "Your stupidity will get you nowhere! Let's go. Battousai, ei? Bah! And I'm the king of the world..."  
  
The sun has finally set and a new paint of dark blue glazed the sky. Kenshin stepped inside the dojo and looked for the one person that made him whole--  
"Kenshin! Where have you been? I was so worried about you."  
Kenshin turned to the direction of the voice and found himself smiling at the sight of the woman in his life... "I'm sorry, Kaoru. I was interrupted in my way here." Kenshin found himself staring at the beautiful woman fussing over him. "I'm fine honey." He found himself backing away from her upon seeing the 'don't-argue-with-me' look from Kaoru's face.  
"Don't you honey me, you--you person." and she turned away from him pouting all the way to the dining area. "Dinner's served."  
Kenshin couldn't help but smile at the beahviour of Kaoru. She had mood swings lately. One moment she's do emotional and suddenly she's lashing angry words at him. Could she be... Nah. She would've informed him if she is. He watched her every move as she placed the food on the table. Kaoru seemed to sense his actions for she whipped her head and glared at him.  
"What?!" she snapped.  
"Nothing darling. I was just thinking about how extremely lucky I am to have the most wonderful woman in the world as my wife..." He saw her blush and turn away from his piercing gaze. How long has it been? Ah... Their eight months of marriage had been a beautiful beginning to their new life. He remembered how those pretty eyes sparkled with joy when he finally proposed to her. She stood there, not moving a bit, staring at him out of total surprise. Then suddenly, one by one, warm liquid flowed from her eyes and without warning, she jumped at him and cried all her tears out. He embraced her back and after that, all was settled. It was early spring when they got married. It was simple totally successful and enjoyable. All their friends, excluding Sanosuke (he's out of the country being a fugitive of the law), were present. And as for their honeymoon, it was very VERY romantic. Aoshi's gift to them were tickets to an awesme place in the northern part of Japan. 'The weather is quite pleasing out there and is very much suitable for the occasion...'--was what Aoshi said while grinning madly at him. He snickered knowing full well what the other man means. Their honeymoon had been awkward at first but as moments passed, a feeling of ease wrapped them both and enveloped them through the passion in the night and for the rest of it. They returned back home after two weeks and then continued their new bonded life in each other's company.  
"You better lie down, Kenshin. You look sick."  
Kenshin blinked a few times before sorting out Kaoru's suggestion. "No thanks, Kaoru. I'll wash the dishes and you get some sleep..."  
"But--"  
"No buts. Go to bed." Kenshin said playfully.  
Kaoru just rolled her eyes and proceeded to their room.  
Kenshin finished his chores and walked inside their room. He found Kaoru lying on the bed, her back facing him. A devious smile graced his lips as he changed his clothes, not bothering to put an upper clothing. He slithered his way beside his wife's form and slowly scooted her closer to his body. He nuzzled on her neck and suddenly, he found himself in an uncomfortable--'needy' situation. He felt her stiffen.  
"What's bothering you?" he whispered huskily in her ears while roving his free hand on her curves.  
Kaoru shivered upon contact and tried hard to control he ever growing hormone level in her body. She managed to wriggle her way to face the concerned and ahem...'needy' face of her husband. He worries too much for her. She placed a hand on his cheek and gave him a peck in the nose. Kenshin happened to misunderstand this gesture as a welcoming response so he began removing her night clothes. Kaoru giggled and finally sighed. She happens to know where this is leading to but--she has to tell him about... "Kenshin..." she rasped. "Stop, stop... I want to tell you something..."  
Kenshin snapped back to his senses and looked at the form of his wife. "Yes, hon, what's that?"  
"Kenshin, I--I..."  
"Is something wrong?"  
"I'm--I uh..."  
"Kaoru, it's okay. Tell me..."  
"I'm... I'm pregnant, Kenshin..."  
Silence ensued and threatened to swallow the whole place. Kenshin was beyond surprised and excited. Kaoru's with a child. HIS child to be exact! He's going to be a father. A father! Slowly, he met his wife's eyes and it mirrored the joy he's feeling. He stood up and carried her with him while spinning and laughing all the way around the room. Kenshin hugged Kaoru as though his life depended on it.  
"I'm gonna be a... father..." the word was so distant--so unfamiliar yet so intriguing... For years he'd been taking life from this world and now, he's making a new life... What an irony...  
"Yes, you are..." Kaoru whispered while snuggling closer, if that's still possible, to her husbands warmth. She was surprised when the tie around her robe was removed. She looked up to find the grinning face of her husband.  
"I guess, this calls for a celebration..." Kenshin teased and wound one hand around her waist while the other carefully tugged Kaoru's clothing one by one. With a gentle pull, the tie on her hair fell to the floor making her long raven hair cascade freely on her back. They locked each other into a passionate kiss while Kenshin gently lowered his partner to the bed.  
Kaoru wound her hands on Kenshin's hair and gently removed the tie on his hair. His hair fell on his face, accentuating his handsome form. She was about to remove his clothing when suddenly, she felt her husband stiffen and stop his actions. She watched him as he frowned and pecked her on the lips before standing up and dressing himself. He didn't utter a sound and it made her worry. Following his move, she dressed up too. "What's wrong?"  
Kenshin looked at the worried face of his wife. He calmed his gaze at her and smiled gently. "There are a bunch of people outside the dojo. I'm going out there and see what they want. Stay here, okay?"  
"No. I'm going with you. This is my house too so it concerns me." Kaoru said in a tone that says no arguement is accepted.  
"Kaoru..."  
"Kenshin please." she stood up and stopped before Kenshin. "Don't worry about me," she smiled at him and kissed him on a cheek. "I'm a big girl already..."  
Kenshin's smile broadened. No one can argue with her out of anything if she has decided already. With a deep sigh, he nodded his head and they walked quietly towards the entrance of the dojo. "It's already dark, my friends. Do you need anything from us?" Kenshin started behind the closed doors of the dojo. Kaoru was standing right behind him trying hard to look unaffected but failing miserably.  
"We heard that Kenshin Himura lives here. Police Chief Uramura requests his presence in the headquarters right away."--was the muffled reply behind the doors.  
Kenshin slowly opened the door and found about ten policemen staring back at him. "I am Kenshin Himura. I'm afraid I cannot come."  
"Mr. Himura, we apologize for the disturbance but our chief ordered us to bring you no matter what. He sai he wants to dicuss with you about something important."  
Kenshin's brows furrowed. This must be very important judging by the order, Uramura gave his men.--Bring him at all cost! "Alright. Kaoru, let's go."  
"Mr. Himura. The chief gave us strict orders to bring only you and none other to the headquarters. Madam cannot come with us..."  
Kenshin fixed a stern face. "Then I'm not going. My wife needs me here. Tell him that."  
"Kenshin, it's okay. Go with them, I'll be alright." Kaoru interrupted.  
"Kaoru, don't say that--"  
"I'll be okay. What? Do you think I can't handle this? Remember that I'm a big girl already." Kaoru offered a smile.  
"No. I'm not leaving you alone." he turned to the policemen. "If he wants me then it's either let me bring my wife with me or just send him here." He didn't know why he's acting way too much. Of course he had left Kaoru, all alone for hours, in the past but right now--there is that nagging feeling that screams at him to not leave her.  
"Kenshin!"  
"Mr. Himura, I have a proposition. I'll leave five of my men to stay here and guard your wife. How is that?"  
"No." was Kenshin's quick answer.  
"Kenshin, you are NOT treating me this way! I can take care of myself and you know that! Please... It's as if something would happen to me." Kaoru snapped. "Besides, I think this is really very important. You need to know what it is. I'll be fine..."  
"Kaoru.... Fine! I want all of you to stay here. I'll go on my own." Kenshin firmly said.  
"Only nine of us, Mr. Himura. I'll accompany you."  
"It's okay, Kenshin, now go before the chief gets mad." Kaoru joked.  
Kenshin approached his wife and kissed her. "I won't be able to win this argument, now will I?" Kaoru just shook her head. "Okay, but be careful." he turned to his guide. "Let's go."  
  
++Later++  
  
"Mr. Himura, I'm glad you could come." Police Chief Uramura stood up and led him to his private office.  
"I don't want to but your men insisted." Kenshin answered back.  
"Oh sorry about that. But I need to discuss with you a very VERY important matter..."  
  
~~Kamiya Dojo~~  
  
Kaoru was about to doze off when a strange sound reached her ears. It sounded like objects being thrown. She stood up and picked a bokken. She slowly slid the door open and almost stumbled to find all of her guards blood-soaked bodies scattered outside--DEAD. She was about to open her mouth when a hand shot from behind and stopped her movement.  
"Don't scream, I'm not going to hurt you... for now..."with that, the stranger threw Kaoru inside the room.  
Kaoru stood up. "Who are you and what do you want?!" Kaoru exclaimed oblivious to the bloody wound in her temples. She finally noticed six more big guys, clad in black, in the corner.  
"We're here for battousai. Someone informed us that he lives in this house." a guy whose face she couldn't make out, spoke. He was bulky and very tall.  
"There's no battousai living in this place so I suggest you leave now." Kaoru spat trying desperately not to collapse from the pain in her head.  
"Oh really. And who might you be?"  
"I am the owner of this dojo. I will not tolerate this madness anymore. Either leave or--"  
"Or what? You're calling the police. They're right outside, lady, swimming on their own blood. "Now tell us where battousai is!"  
"There's no battousai in this house, you jerk!" she shouted. A strong slap on her face sent her flying to a wall. The pain she's feeling right this time is beyond measure and it almost knocked her out. Kaoru froze in her place as a strange metallic smell caught her senses. Slowly, she turned her head and found a pool of blood forming at her feet. 'Oh no... No please no...' she unconsciously gripped her womb squeezing it tightly, trying unsuccessfully to hold on to what was already lost. 'No please...' A tear escaped her eye followed by another and then another until a river of tears and blood flowed from her eyes. All reasons left her broken form and without thinking, she attacked the bulky guy with fury clouding her senses. She managed to knock him out but then another slap came flying towards her. She fell to the floor and she felt numb. 'This is not happening...'  
"Let's blow up this place!"  
Kaoru didn't move. 'This is a very bad nightmare... I want to wake up now...' How could this be happening... Her baby... "KENSHIN!!!"  
  
Kenshin whipped his head to the direction of the Kamiya Dojo. "I heard Kaoru..." he stood up and headed towards the door.  
"Himura, what're you saying? Kamiya dojo is more than a mile from here, there's no s--"  
"BOOOOM!!!" a loud explosion suddenly caught their attention.  
"What was that?!" Uramura growled.  
"It's coming from... oh no! KAORU!" with that, Kenshin blasted blindly towards the direction of the Kamiya Dojo. Tears threatened to spill out from his eyes and it did come. 'Kaoru please no...' The explosion originated from the western part of the city, that's where the dojo is located. He definitely has a bad feeling about this. ^The western part is very wide. How can you be so sure that it was really the Kamiya Dojo that exploded?!^-- his mind tried to reason but it still didn't make him feel any better. But he held into it and brought a sparkle of hope to grasp. By every step he took, his heart seemed to weigh more until he finally reached the most horrible sight he's ever seen. He couldn't push through anymore because the way towards the dojo was engulfed in flames, including the houses around within a fifty-meter radius. 'NO!' He tried to go again but the mass of people running here and there prevented him from doing so. Kaoru is still in there and she needs his help! He started pushing people away and he made his way towards the burning haven. Some people tried to stop him but he shrugged them away. 'Kaoru... I'm coming...' tears are flowing freely from his eyes. He was about to reach through the flame when-- "BOOOOOM!!!" It's as if his whole world fell and vanished before his eyes. He found himself flying backwards due to the blast and land right on a soft surface. 'She's gone...' He just laid there, not moving while staring straight ahead... H's body was numb from the bain he received from the explosion, from the soft fall of the rain, from everything, except for his heart. It felt as though it was crushed and burned altogether... He was alone again... Alone... "KAORU!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
jagan-I: So what do you think of it? Please review and tell me what you think of my story. It would really make someone happy---ME! I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter is coming up!!! 


	2. The Aftermath

To **MISENAGI**, thank you so much for your review! It made me smile the moment I read it... And as for the jagan-I review, my sis discovered my username and password and she thought it would be fun to review, DUH!!!  
  
**A MUST READ A/N: HI there! To all those people who had the heart of reading and reviewing this fic, I thank you very much. It took me a long time updating this fic since I got so depressed and I only got two reviews! One from MM.org and another from FF.net, so there... But for those two people, I wrote this chapter just for you!!! It might not be good enough for you but just to let you know, I tried hard to bring this out. And to those of you who aren't reviewing, please do so. It makes us writers know how you see about our works and it helps us a lot, may it be criticism or praising... It wouldn't hurt to try, ei? I hope you do understand... Enjoy!!!  
**  
Chapter 2

**The Aftermath**  
  
Waves crashed violently on the shoreline threatening to destroy its weak foundation while the rain splashed all over the city. Dark angry clouds covered the whole place and the wind howled and blew, leaving the population of the proud city hiding out of protection or fear-but one man... This man didn't seek shelter from all of these. No shock there because this simple harsh event matched his gloomy demeanor. Yes, this one man just sat there, leaning on a burned pillar-his head bowed low. Severe burns and big cuts can be seen in various parts of his body. His clothes are almost totally obliterated and torn but thankfully, the dirty rag still covered his private parts. His hair looked as awful as his pathetic form-burned in every imaginable place! He just sat there, unmoving and if someone happens to look on his way, he/she would probably think he's dead.  
"Who is that man?"  
"That's Kenshin Himura. Poor guy. He has lost it."  
"Hey, isn't he the one rumored to be the Legendary Battousai?"  
"Yes, I heard it too."  
"Why? What happened to him? Does this has to do with the bombing that destroyed houses within a 50-meter radius just three weeks ago?"  
"Uh-huh. Unfortunately, his house was completely incinerated and what's worse was that his wife got burned with it!"  
"That's horrible! But doesn't he have any close associates?"  
"Well, now that you mentioned it, there's this one boy who daily comes to him. He'd always nag that fellow to 'wake up' but to no avail. That guy hasn't even eaten yet since that terrible event and HE kind of developed a bad smell too. Ha! What worries me the most are those huge burns and wounds on his body, they might get infected. No one wants to tend him.."  
"I don't blame them. Just look at him. That's the look of a guy who has already lost hope. How can someone be able to help him if he himself had given up already. He has to stop feeling sorry for himself or he'll someday regret it..."  
"Hey look! Isn't that Sir Urumura, the chief of police?" he pointed at a man nearby "Where's he going and who's that boy with him?"  
"That's Urumura right. That boy is Yahiko, the one I told you who frequently visits Himura. I guess they're going at it again but I'm afraid they'll never succeed. Himura retreated back to his shell of his own accord. No one would be able to ply him out of it but himself."  
  
Yahiko padded silently towards the rubble that was once the proud Kamiya Dojo. It had once been his home and it cut him deeply that it was gone now and so was... so was Kaoru... He felt a familiar constriction tug his heart followed by a stinging feeling on his eyes. Yahiko gritted his teeth in a pathetic attempt to control his loosening emotions. He was not going to break down... again. He had spent days mourning the loss of one of the most important people in his life but he had to go on with his life-- the life Kaoru had protected countless of times in the past. He peered on his shoulder and frowned at the uniformed man tagging behind him. It was Urumura. The chief insisted on coming along with him to go see Kenshin. KENSHIN... The poor man took the event into a very dangerous level. 'Why does fate hate him so much?' he found himself asking at times. They finally stopped a few paces away from Kenshin.  
"Young man,"  
Yahiko turned his head towards Urumura. "Sir?"  
"Would you leave us for a while..."  
Yahiko blinked a few times before nodding his head and strolled past him. He peered on his shoulder and caught a sight of the police chief stooping down on Kenshin. 'What have you done, sir?'  
  
Urumura felt as though a ton of bricks landed on him upon seeing the man's state--Kenshin... He admits he has a fault on this loss too. 'If I just had let him be or at least let him took his wife...' he shook his head and bowed low. "Himura... I'm deeply sorry for all of these..." he paused and waited for a response. He received nothing even a mere grunt. "Himura, you've got to get over this, you HAVE to. It's not the end of the world! There are lots of things you have to face!" when he still didn't get a reaction from Kenshin, he growled and shook the guy with all his might. "WAKE UP KENSHIN!!! DON'T DO THIS TO YOURSELF!!! DO YOU THINK YOUR WIFE WOULD LIKE IT WHEN SHE--" a strong grip on his shoulder cut him off.  
"Hey! Stop that! What do you think you're doing?!" Yahiko exclaimed.  
"THAT MAN NEEDS TO STAND UP RIGHT THIS INSTANT! HE MUST GET OVER THIS MADNESS!"  
"And how do you plan on doing that?! Huh?! By hurting him to death?!", the angry teenager snapped.  
"IF that would work then so be it!"  
"Shut up! I won't let you do something rash to him! Our friends are coming soon so you better stop this NOW!!!"  
Uramura straightened up himself and murmured something. He turned to Kenshin and frowned at him, "You're a great man, Himura, a living legend. Don't waste your life. Everything happens for a reason, that's a fact... By the way, I have resigned already. I feel responsible for all of this and I think those many victims would've liked that too. So long... Himura... I'm really sorry..." He didn't wait for the response knowing that he wouldn't be receiving any. He turned away from the two.  
"Leaving? Sir, if I may ask, who'll be the new chief?" Yahiko asked.  
"I don't know either but I'm sure he'll arrive as early as tomorrow and young man, please take good care of him..." Uramura pointed at Kenshin. "We would not want to lose a great warrior, ei..." and he walked away.  
  
Yahiko watched the old police chief disappear from view. 'He said it was his fault... Why? What could he have done?'. He blinked a few times before settling his gaze on his real concern... Kenshin Himura, the once feared and the greatest legendary samurai, has now morphed into a living corpse. "Kenshin, I know you can hear me well. I just want to tell you that the others will be arriving soon. Please don't let them see you like this." Yahiko paused for Kenshin's nonexistent reply. "It's not your fault, man. It was these stupid men's error. Kaoru would've never liked it this way and you know that. Go on with your life, Kenshin. "After a long moment of silence, Yahiko finally gave up and turned on his heel.  
"I have no reason for living...anymore..." came an almost inaudible hoarse voice.  
Yahiko quickly whipped his head to the direction of the voice. "K- Kenshin?"  
"This world would've been better off without me. Maybe... maybe she would've been still alive..."  
Yahiko growled and picked Kenshin none-too-gently on the hem of his tattered clothes. "That's not true! Stop blaming yourself, Kenshin! This is just your stupid fate! You cannot avoid it!"  
Kenshin let out a painful chuckle. "So fate wants to torture me so fucking slowly before death would come? How sweet... This might be fate's way of punishing me for all the merciless killing I've committed in the past... I guess my vow of not killing anyone isn't GOOD enough..." There was a quick intake of breath. "But why did it had to be her..." Kenshin finished with a heart-racking sob.  
Yahiko panicked and slid next to the defeated man. "K-Kenshin, that's not true..." Yahiko whimpered. "There's a good reason behind all of these events... I'm sure it has... Please stop this." tears were now pouring like rivers from both men's eyes.  
"Leave me be, Yahiko... Don't come back..."  
"W-What?" Yahiko blinked.  
"Let me die..."  
"Kenshin..." Yahiko shook Kenshin but to no avail. "Oh no... Kenshin! Kenshin!" he turned to his shell again--not to come out for a long time. After a few minutes of unsuccessful shaking on Kenshin, Yahiko finally gave up and stood up angrily. "Fine! Do what you want! I don't care!" Yahiko left Kenshin without a final glance. 'Guys, please come here soon, I can't take this anymore... He's getting worse by every moment... Sano, Megume, Misao, Aoshi, everyone... hurry up..."  
  
A strong kick on his the side brought him back to the world of the living. He slowly opened his eyes and flinched at the harshness of the rising sun. His attention was brought to a familiar pair of polished black shoes but he couldn't put a finger on who it was. 'It doesn't matter...' he began in his thought. 'Why don't they just leave me alone...'  
"Oi, I don't want smelly garbage scattered in my terrain." said a strong rough voice.  
That voice... It was very familiar as well. Feh! Who cares anyway? 'Just leave me to die here. It's better this way, I'll finally see her...' Suddenly, he was hoisted up by his hair and was met face to face by none other than--  
"Hello, Himura.", came the cool voice of the man.  
Saito Hajime!? Why the heck was he here?!  
"Either get up and clean yourself or I'll be forced to throw you in a garbage pit." Saito said calmy.  
Kenshin remained emotionless outside but he listened half-heartedly to the other guy's rambling nonetheless. Something tells him that Saito has some important things to tell him like he always does when their roads meet.  
"Since I know you have no idea why I'm doing this--being a complete dick-head and all-- I'll be so kind as to tell you so. All of this place is under my power now. Why? Because I'm the newly appointed Police Chief of this state! Isn't that great? AND part of my job is to maintain the cleanliness of this place but that's where you interfere. You're so dirty and smelly that garbage might even look human than YOU."  
'The new Police Chief? Saito? So what? I don't care...'  
"Nothing to say, huh? Well, aren't we still affected by a whore's death?" Saito taunted.  
Kenshin almost jumped at Saito but he regained his control and stopped himself from doing so. Saito was trying to provoke him to fight back but he won't give him the satisfaction of reacting towards his cruel words. NO. He'll just purse his lips.  
"Quite a control you got there. Very nice..." Saito clicked his tongue before speaking again in a more serious tone, "I need your SERVICE." Saito waited for a reply but as expected, he hasn't received any. He snorted in disgust and threw Kenshin on the dirty ground. Kenshin didn't even attempt to fix himself in a much better position. Saito clenched his fists and stalked towards Kenshin's form. He ungracefully pulled at Kenshin's feet and dragged Kenshin with him on the road. "Fine then! I'll just dump you somewhere." Almost everyone witnessed the harsh display in the street.  
"HEY! What the hell do you think you're doing to him?!" Yahiko's angry voice stood out.  
Saito felt the teenager pull at him but but he just shrugged him off. "What does it look like I'm doing, smarmy pants?"  
Yahiko blushed at this little comment. "You're hurting him so let go!" Yahiko exclaimed and stood in front of Saito, blocking his way.  
"I'm about to dump a rotting garbage here, so back off." Saito menacingly said and side-stepped Yahiko. To his surprise, Yahiko allowed him to do just that. He sensed the boy's presence following him to--  
"Where are you taking him, Saito?" Yahiko worriedly asked.  
Saito smirked. "I've already told you, haven't I? Why to the dumpster of course."  
"Damn it! Tell me the truth, will you!"  
Saito ignored his out burst and proceeded walking.  
Kenshin suddenly felt himself being scraped as the rough contours of the road clawed on his back like shards of broken glass. But he knew that this physical pain is nothing compared to the pain that's tearing his very soul slowly. They've finally stopped but he didn't care where they are now. 'He's probably gonna bury me next. Hurry up...' he thought.  
"SAITO!!!! What have you done to him?!" a familiar feminine voice appeared out of nowhere.  
"M-Megume?!" Yahiko cried out in disbelief. "What are you doing here? How--"  
"Later... Kenshin!" Megume kneeled beside Kenshin and touched his bruised face. Suddenly, she gritted her teeth and glared murderously on Saito. "What did you do?!"  
"Nothing. It all happened that he was too heavy to carry so I have no choice but to drag him all the way here." Saito answered back.  
"Liar! What about the numerous burns and wounds?!" Megume was fuming now.  
"He got them from the bombing, Megume." Yahiko softly said. "Don't worry, he's still okay. I talked to him yesterday."  
"Really? Hmph We'll talk about this later. He needs medical attention. Hurry, get him inside!" Megume ordered to the two males. 'Kenshin... Why are you doing this to yourself? It's... it's only Kaoru, right? I'm still here for you... Why are you ignoring that fact? I won't forgive you if you continue this facade on me, Kenshin, NEVER. Please... Please don't die on me... I beg you....' she didn't notice the tears that were unashamedly falling from her eyes. 'Kenshin, forgive me but you'll never see her again...'  
  
A tall guy with spiky gray hair walked slowly in the middle of the road. Sunglasses framed his handsome face and a basket filled with food was being held on his left arm while the other arm was stuck on his pocket. He stopped in front of a dojo and knocked. He waited for a while before a muffled 'Coming!' reached his ears from the other side. The door slowly opened. He smiled and watched as a female with shoulder-length dark hair beamed at him. His heart burst as she grinned shyly at him and beheld him to enter. He reluctantly followed her and they settled on the porch. He handed her the basket for which she eagerly accepted.  
"Thank you. This is a lot of food!" she piped out.  
"I bought them just for you. It'll make up for the weight you've lost!" the guy said matter-of-factly.  
"Did I really? Oh well..."  
"How are you feeling?" the male asked.  
"I'm fine now, although I occasionally experience minor headaches." she answered back.  
"Did you tell your cousin about this?"  
"Yes but she told me it's quite normal. How about you, oh so high and mighty Enishi Yukishiro? What were you up to this past two days?"  
"Oh nothing of importance. And please, call me Enishi, you're worthy enough to be granted the privilege of speaking my glorious name. When will your cousin be back?"  
"Funny... Oh and Megume? I don't know... She didn't tell me anything other than she was called for an emergency in Edo."  
Enishi furrowed his brows. "By whom?"  
"Um, let me think, a... Saito Hajime. I believe it was him. He came here yesterday and she'd left almost immediately. She--"  
Enishi abruptly stood up and stared at her wide-eyed. "D-did he see y- -I mean were you able to meet him?"  
"No, I haven't. I was at my room at the time tending a mind-boggling headache... A-are you okay?" she asked worriedly.  
He let out a deep sigh and grinned nervously at her. "Of course! Don't worry, you know me, I tend to overreact on everything... Just ignore it please..." he waved animatedly in front of her.  
She blinked a few times before smiling back herself. "If you say so... Anything else?"  
"Oh yes, there is still another thing I have to tell you. Our dearest Miss Takani Megume has requested me to take good care of her lovely cousin while she's away. Is that okay?"  
The woman blushed. and averted her eyes from his penetrating gaze. "I'm not a child anymore." she pouted.  
"Enishi chuckled. "We know that but you're still recovering from your accident."  
At this words, the woman's face fell and he felt like turning back time and erasing that he ever said that.  
"I guess so... You have no idea how I'm feeling right now, Enishi. I'm just glad Megume and you are here to help because this is really pretty hard to bear." she wiped the tear that escaped her eye.  
Enishi saw this and felt a pang of guilt arise from inside of him. 'Why did I do it? I shouldn't have done THAT...' He held the woman's hands on his own and smiled warmly at her. "It's okay... At least you still got us to help you in every step of the way. Hey! Let's start with a memory busting game, okay?" he watched him nod slowly at him. "Do you still remember your name? The one we told you last week. At least bear that one on your mind."  
"Baka!" she playfully slapped his hands away. "Of course I do. You and Megume always nag me about it."  
"Oh? Well let's see... What was it again?" Enishi coolly asked.  
"Whatever... It's Tomoe, big guy, T-O-M-O-E."  
"Very good... You're right, it's Tomoe..." Enishi sighed outwardly and smiled at her. "A beautiful name indeed..."  
  
**A/N: So there it is... What do you think? Do I need to erase this fic or do I better cancel my account now? Please review or e-mail me ( jaganroyahoo.com )... I know that there are lots of good people out there... : ) Now click that review button... PLEASE... Questions are welcomed too!**


	3. Hi people! ANplsssss

**A/N(_jagan-I_):**To **starfairy14s and kenshin's grl**(), a million thanks for reviewing my fic! It's so good to know that at least some people like my story! I just want to clarify a few things, this is a **_KenshinXKaoru _**fanfiction, hehe... You'll see... And I'm sorry to tell everbody out there that I will not be able to update this story for a while since classes had started in my country (sigh)... It will not take too long though and right now I'm planning to continue this fic! Thanks to the both of you, **starfairy14s and kenshin's grl**()!!!!!!!! So I guess I'll be out temporarily, bye for now, this will not take a month people!!!!!! Questions and comments are appreciated!!!! 


End file.
